Guerrera del Tiempo Extras
by Sakurako-Shizu
Summary: Historia secundaria donde se incluyen pequeñas historias cómicas y aventuras que tuvieron lugar durante la historia "Guerrera del Tiempo" al margen de la línea principal.


**ENTRENAMIENTO**

El primer día oficial como aprendices empezó pronto, todos fuimos despertados de nuestras habitaciones veinte minutos antes del amanecer y llamados a reunirnos en el jardín trasero.

\- Hola a todos, veo que están despiertos.- dijo Akio sensei.- Hoy empezamos con la rutina, para los nuevos, sepan que todas las mañanas justo al rayar el alba, todos los estudiantes se inician con un pequeño paseo, por ser los primeros días encabezaré la marcha para que conozcan el recorrido, pero eso no significa que puedan vaguear, no habrá descansos. Hay varias fases, a medida que pasen los años irán descubriéndolas. Se abre el paso justo al amanecer.

Estaba a punto de salir, pero al dar el primer paso se giró.

-Me olvidaba, este bosque se encuentra en una dimensión temporal alterna, llena de diversas especies peligrosas, la única forma de entrar o salir son en los puntos para ello que cierran en una hora, así que no se pierdan o tendrán que esperar a mañana, para salir. En ese caso está prohibido matar a los animales.

Todos se tensaron, los mayores estaban preparados, parecían en líneas para hacer carreras, otros en grupos más relajados y los nuevos juntos y algo tensos.

Un brillo blanco similar a una cortina de lentejuelas cruzó la entrada al bosque, en ese instante un tumulto de diferentes personas y edades cruzó, un momento después salieron otros más calmados, y finalmente Akio sensei partió encabezando la comitiva.

Media hora después… y los pulmones estaban por explotar, la boca llena de saliva, la ropa llena de marcas de sudor y el pelo pegado a las sienes o escapado de la coleta. _Por fortuna no me he perdido,_ pensó cuando se dio cuenta de que muchos habían desaparecido durante el camino. Con ella quedaban el chico taijiya, Asagi y Shiori, aunque esta estaba cada vez más lejos, aunque sus habilidades eran mejores que la mayoría, empezaba a cansarse; y algunos a diferentes distancias.

 _No me quedaré atrás,_ pensaba sin parar, pero cada vez estaba más lejos de Akio sensei, por fortuna había aprendido a sentir el youki, lo que le sirvió un par de veces cuando perdió el camino.

Finalmente se perdió. Siguió el youki cuanto pudo, hasta que de repente desapareció. La sorpresa la frenó en seco.

\- Si ha cruzado un portal no podré seguirle.- aunque podía percibir los restos del youki, como hanyou expulsaba menos, además al estar tranquilo el rastro era muy sutil y se desvanecía rápido. Avanzando finalmente se encontró con Shiori.

-Kagome- resoplaba, evidentemente asfixiada.

-Shiori.

-Estamos mal, el tiempo ya debe haber pasado, y si no lo ha hecho no creo que podamos encontrar la salida a tiempo.

\- Tranquila, estamos juntas, intentemos avanzar, tal vez tengamos suerte.

\- No creo que pueda, estoy agotada.

Discretamente Kagome empezó a caminar llevándola con ella.

\- No sueles hacer este tipo de ejercicio…

\- No.

\- Los hanyou no nacen fuertes, un poco solamente, pero es cuando pierden a sus padres y tienen que enfrentar a un mundo lleno de prejuicios que empiezan a fortalecerse, a correr por sus vidas, a vivir a la intemperie,… el mundo no es gentil con ustedes.

\- Inuyasha es muy fuerte.

\- Lo sé, pero él también fue niño, su padre murió el mismo día en que nació, y su madre era humana, me contó que murió enferma cuando tenía unos doce años. Ya entonces tenía problemas con los humanos que le despreciaban, y cuando murió le echaron, no quisieron dejar que la enterrara aunque no se dejó, eso le marcó. Luego conoció a Kikyo y pasó todo… Días después de conocernos obtuvo Tetsusaiga como herencia de su padre, y la búsqueda le hizo fortalecerse…

\- KAGOME, SHIORI…-Vieron a Asagi acercarse.- El portal se ha cerrado, vi a Akio Sensei cruzarlo, pero cuando llegué no pude atravesarlo, es como si no hubiera nada.

\- Eso significa que pasaremos la noche aquí… Tal vez debamos buscar a los demás, es temprano, tenemos tiempo para montar un pequeño refugio para la noche.

* * *

Tras un par de horas formaron un pequeño grupo con siete personas más, muchos se mantenían alejados de Shiori y Asagi, menos Yuka y Sora, más dispuestas a socializar. Otros prefirieron formar grupos separados o mantenerse por su cuenta.

\- Tenemos que buscar leña y comida, no sabemos cómo de fría será la noche, ¿quiñes saben cocinar?- las chicas levantaron la mano, menos Asagi, así que todas la miraron, porque en esa época lo normal es que las mujeres aprendieran desde jóvenes labores domésticas.

\- ¿Qué? No se me da y punto, ¿tienen algo que decir?

\- Necesitamos comer, pero cazar y pescar queda descartado, Akio sensei fue muy claro en eso, entonces necesitamos frutas, setas, bayas,… además de madera para la fogata. Haremos grupos y nos encontraremos aquí en una hora con lo que tengamos.

\- ¿Se puede saber quién te ha nombrado jefa?- dijo un muchacho, molesto por tener que seguir órdenes de una mujer.

\- ¿Tienes una idea diferente o algo que aportar?- dijo tranquilamente.

\- Sí, buscar una salida.

\- Eres libre de intentarlo, pero Asagi vio a Akio sensei tomar el portal, y cómo se cerró, lo que significa que tenemos que esperar hasta mañana para poder salir.

\- No me lo creo, seguro que nos quieren hacer creer eso para atacarnos cuando estemos desprevenidos. No me fiaré de lo que digan un par de monstruos.

Shiori se tensó ante lo dicho, y Asagi apretó los puños, dispuesta a saltarle encima.

\- Entonces puedes irte, no tolero que se insulte a mis amigas, si eres incapaz de ver más allá de tus prejuicios allá tú, yo confío en ellas.

\- Estás loca. Harás que nos maten a todos.

\- Si no estás dispuesto a comportarte vete, ellas se quedan, son mis amigas, las conozco desde hace años y confío en ellas, para mí TÚ eres el desconocido y el peligro potencial, aun así estoy dispuesta a darte una oportunidad, para demostrar el tipo de persona que eres antes de hacer un juicio.

\- Estás dispuesta a elegir a esos yokai por encima de tu propia especie ¿y tú te haces llamar miko?

\- La especie no determina si se es bueno o malo, tanto como hay humanos buenos, generosos y agradables, hay malignos capaces de traicionar y matar. Se llama libre albedrío, todos podemos elegir lo que ser, y eso incluye a yokais y hanyous, hasta ahora he sabido y conocido a cientos de humanos crueles y malvados, y a incontables yokai bondadosos. De los once hanyous que he conocido sólo dos pueden considerarse malignos, y uno fue un humano, un bandido, que vendió su alma, ni siquiera es uno natural.

\+ A pesar de ser odiados, perseguidos y atacados por ambas razas, son fuertes de espíritu y si les dejas entrar en tu vida amigos leales hasta el final. Uno de mis mejores amigos es un hanyou, mi hijo mayor es un yokai, y no tolero que nadie les insulte por su origen.

El grupo entero se quedó callado por esas sentidas palabras, el muchacho cerró la boca con cara furiosa, incapaz de replicar lo dicho, por mucho que no creyera esas palabras.

\- Hay que formar grupos, tenemos que decidir dónde pasar la noche, lo ideal sería una cueva que nos proteja del frío y los animales, o un claro para poder controlar mejor las cercanías. ¿Alguien ha visto algo similar?

\- Yo- una muchacha tímidamente habló- creo que cuando me perdí vi una cascada en una especie de claro.

\- ¿Crees que podrías encontrarlo?- la muchacha asintió ligeramente- Entonces ¿qué tal si vas con un par de personas, para inspeccionarlo? podría ser un buen lugar para pasar la noche y tal vez el agua pueda beberse. Los demás formaremos grupos para buscar provisiones y volveremos aquí en una hora. En cada grupo de ser posible tiene que haber por seguridad alguien con habilidades de lucha o defensa, ¿quiénes tienen algún tipo de entrenamiento o habilidad?

Asagi y Shiori levantaron la mano, al igual que el muchacho desagradable y el otro chico del grupo que recordaba era un houshi.

\- Eso es bueno, podemos formar parejas, cuatro iremos por comida y si encontramos refugio mejor, ¿tu nombre es?

\- Akari.- susurró tímida.

\- Muy bien, Akari, si hay animales es probable que haya cerca del agua, así que lo mejor es que vayas con Shiori, conmigo o con – señaló al houshi.- ¿te llamas?

\- Arata.

\- Los tres tenemos la capacidad de crear kekkais, puedes escoger, en las demás parejas de ser posible al menos uno ha de saber sobre recolección, y si encuentran plantas medicinales mejor, sólo por si acaso.

La chica escogió ir con ella, Sora con Asagi y Yuca con Shiori, las otras chicas con los chicos; cada grupo tomó una dirección.

Las dos fueron en silencio, por más de veinte minutos,

\- Espera, un segundo- dijo Kagome- estas bayas son buenas, podríamos coger algunas- cortó un par de ramas y las puso sobre el brazo para evitar que cayeran.

En el silencio del bosque pudieron oír un pequeño susurro, la más joven se asustó, Kagome extendió sus sentidos, alerta, y percibió una energía animal.

\- Tranquila, respira suavemente y no te pongas nerviosa.

Un kuma pasó frente a ellas y las miró, pudieron ver que una figura salió de un matorral, un osezno que olisqueaba hacia ellas, la madre le dio un toque en el lomo para conducirlo y siguieron su camino, seguidos de otro pequeño algo más rezagado.

\- Ya podemos seguir.

\- ¿Levantaste una kekkai invisible?- preguntó la chica.

\- No, simplemente solté un poco de energía, los animales responden bien al reiki cuando no es agresivo, es una energía natural benigna y tapaba el olor de tu miedo. Si no nos veía como una amenaza no nos atacaría, así funciona la naturaleza.

Siguieron hasta oír finalmente el agua correr, llegaron a un río y decidieron seguirlo a contracorriente, finalmente llegaron a la cascada a los pies de un desfiladero.

\- Es hermoso, vamos a mirar si encontramos una cueva vacía en la pared…

* * *

Una vez finalizado el plazo todos se reencontraron en el punto de contacto.

Un par de grupos parecían cansados, al parecer se encontraron con la fauna local.

\- Tenemos suerte, la cascada aunque no tiene cuevas proporciona agua y espacio, vamos.

Aunque hubo un par de discusiones montaron el campamento y una hoguera.

\- Tenemos que establecer turnos de vigilancia por seguridad, no sabemos qué hay por la zona, mantendremos las parejas, y haremos turnos de dos horas, esos por la noche se encargarán de mantener el fuego vivo.

* * *

Más pronto de lo esperado llegó el amanecer, antes Kagome y Akira se prepararon para sentir la energía de la apertura del portal y la entrada de Akio sensei y poder localizarle, pero el Sol subió y no pasó nada.

\- No lo entiendo no siento ninguna energía, un portal es una explosión de energía, tendríamos que sentirlo a kilómetros.

\- Yo tampoco siento nada, cuando se abrió y cerró se sintió en el ambiente, pero ahora nada- respondió Akira.

\- Nos han abandonado aquí,- chilló una de las muchachas.

\- No creo, tal vez sea una prueba.- dijo otra.

\- Sea lo que sea hay que encontrar una salida…

* * *

Por días el grupo se iba desesperando al no encontrar una salida, no solo eso, poco a poco empezaron a ver más de los habitantes del lugar, grandes fieras resistentes a la energía sagrada,… y científicamente imposibles.

\- Eso era… un pterodáctilo,… un jodido pterodáctilo… ¿DÓNDE NOS HA MANDADO ESE DEMENTE? - gritó Kagome tras la última carrera por sus vidas hacia el refugio que encontraron tras la cascada.

\- ¿Un… te-qué…?- resopló sin aire Akira.

\- UN MALDITO DINOSAURIO, UN LAGARTO GIGANTE VOLADOR PREHISTÓRICO, ¿SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA ESO?- gritó, sin esperar respuesta, asustando a muerte a todos que se encogieron en el sitio, escapando de los latigazos y chispazos de reiki-, esas cosas se EXTINGUIERON,… caput, finito, fiambre y san se acabó, el rey ha muerto viva el rey… y de eso hace no sé cuántos MILLONES DE AÑOS, si no más y ni siquiera eran tan malditamente enormes. Se supone que nada tan grande puede volar sin un motor O UN JODIDO COHETE ESPACIAL EN EL CULO.

* * *

Los días dieron paso a los meses, cada vez se perdían más las esperanzas de salir de ese lugar, el grupo se amplió y volvió a dividir, encontraban a más gente, pero las peleas los separaban, y más adelante entre los que se quedaron en la cascada y los que decidieron partir en busca de una posible salida, las cinco amigas, Kagome, Asagi, Shiori, Sora y Yuka, quedaron solas, pero como un equipo fuerte y unido, juntas se fortalecieron, y entrenaron entre ellas.

Pasaron más de cuatro meses, antes de tener noticias de alguien fuera de ese mundo salvaje, algunos de los mayores fueron a comprobar nuestro estado, sentimos su presencia y acabaron confesando que era una especie de prueba/entrenamiento, pero estábamos relativamente controlados para poder ayudar en caso de emergencia extrema. La duración era variable según el nivel del curso, pero serían algunos años como poco.


End file.
